Not My Thing
by Simmer19
Summary: When Luna Underwood moves in with her sister, brother-in-law, and his best friend, she hopes she's not making a mistake. She can't tell yet if Michael's good looks and attitude (not to mention abs) are a good thing just yet. When their friendship starts to turn into something a little...more...will she end it out of fear that she'll change, or go with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This story is about my 4 Sims, and it'll be pretty normal. Hope you'll like it! (Obviously, I've added words and some things to make it understandable).**

"Here we are!" Natalie Barnes announced, standing in front of the new house. Her husband, Myles, shaded his eyes and looked it up and down. It was grayish white, with a peaked, gray roof.

"Looks nice," His best friend, Michael concluded. "Can we go in? I'm hot."

"Of course you are," Luna, Natalie's sister, laughed, brushing past him. "You're wearing a sweatshirt and jeans."

She held the door for them as they entered.

"Wow," Myles said, taking in the spacious rooms.

"Yep, the movers did a nice job. Some stuff has yet to arrive, though, so we'll be answering the door for a few days. Anyway, that's the living room, to the left, and the dining room is straight ahead, with the kitchen and bathroom to the right. I'll make breakfast if the rest of you want to go look upstairs."

Luna beat the boys to the stairs, and they both heard her groan.

"What's the matter?"

"The exercise equipment isn't here!"

The other two took a moment to grieve, and then Myles showed them to their rooms.

Michael surveyed his room. Not too big, not too small, with a king sized bed, two end tables, and a dresser with his cologne. He took a second to fish in his pocket, then drew out his collectable dino—a purple triceratops—and set it on top of the dresser. There. Now it really felt like home.

Luna deemed her room satisfactory. A king-sized bed, in the corner, with her soccer-ball lamp next to it, and her tall dresser. On top was a couple of books and boxes of old scrapbooks and memories. She dug around for a second, then pulled out her purple triceratops and placed it in the middle. Turning, she spotted a figure and jumped—then relaxed. It was a mirror. She studied herself. Light blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail, bangs almost in her brown eyes. A little makeup, but only because Natalie made it a requirement of living with her. A blue and white baseball shirt, jeans, and high tops. On her hands was an assortment of jewelry—the bronze bracelet her grandpa had made her, her grandma's old promise ring, and her aunt's graduation rings. All from people she was close too. All things left to her in their wills.

Myles smiled when he saw his room. A bed on one end, two dressers—one with nail polish and perfume on it, the other with cologne—and a woman's shoe rack by the door. He liked it, but it was missing a special something. When he smelled toast, he headed back downstairs to find the something.

"What do you think?" Natalie smiled at him. He shrugged.

"It was nice. Although, it would be better—" She frowned. "If you were in it."  
She smacked him with the spoon she was holding, leaving an egg stain on his jean jacket. He shrugged it off, leaving him in a green tee.

"Darn, I missed," She said.

"Were you aiming for me to take my shirt off?"  
"No, just so you'd change into your PJ's. Or workout clothes. Or swimsuit. Or underwear."  
"Which would all leave me shirtless," Myles concluded, just as Michael came into the kitchen. He froze, held up his hands in surrender, and backed out slowly.

"You okay?" Luna asked, seeing his expression as she plopped into a chair.

He shuddered. "They were talking about being shirtless in a weird way. I left." He sat down across from her.  
She made a face. "Ugh."  
They sat in silence for a few seconds, then Michael needed to talk. "So you and Natalie are twins?"  
"Yeah," She nodded. "She's 25 seconds older."  
Michael studied her. He could see the resemblance—same eyes, but Natalie's hair was a shade darker.  
"She's also the more fashionable sister," Luna continued. "I'm the sporty one. And—" She stopped herself, about to say that Natalie's boobs were bigger, but deciding she didn't really want to go into that with Michael. "Speak of the devil."  
"I am an awesome cook," Natalie announce, coming into the room, holding a plate. Go grab some if you want any."  
Luna and Michael both went, since it smelled great.

They made small talk the entire meal, while Michael studied the twins. Whereas you could tell Luna didn't care about her looks, Natalie wore makeup, but not too much. Just enough to make her look a bit prettier. She was also wearing a tanktop, jeans, and matching boots, as well as earrings that were mostly hidden by her shoulder length hair. But Luna was wearing a bracelet and two rings, which he didn't really think she would.  
After cleaning their plates, Luna and Michael both grabbed books and settled on the couch.  
"What're they doing?" Michael murmured after a few minutes.

Luna twisted around, took in her sister and brother-in-law, and snorted. "You tell me. They were just talking about being shirtless, then they whispered to each other, and now they're going upstairs."  
Michael blinked. "Oh."

Luna gave him a knowing smile and returned to her book.

**Okay, so a lot of it is ad-libbed. Sorry. But please review, favorite, and follow! I'm not sure when I'll update again, hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm thinking this chapter will skip around, over the span of couple of days.**

Life in their home soon fell into a smooth routine. Everyone got jobs—Myles was a secret agent, Natalie was in business, Michael was in programming, and Luna was working to being an athlete. They all had different times to leave, but most of them had Saturdays and Sundays off, except for Luna, who had Monday and Tuesday.

She didn't have to leave until 2:00, and Michael at 11:00, so they usually had two hours together without interruption. Most days, they would sit on the couch and chat, or have a late breakfast together. Days together turned to weeks, until they found themselves thinking of each other at work.

It was a Tuesday. Luna was in her room, studying her reflection. She was wearing the same outfit she had for almost a month, and wanted something new.

Or at least that's what she told herself, pushing the image of that brown-haired boy who told her the stupidest jokes but still coaxed a laugh out of her.

Finding her outfits to be too similar for what she wanted, she raided Natalie's dresser, and found herself wondering how in the world she got all those clothes in there.

"Natalie, pick up the phone!" She said into her cell, while sorting through the clothes with her other.

"What?"  
"Swear you won't tell."  
"Is this about Michael?"  
"_Swear_."

"Gosh, Luna. I swear."  
"Okay. I want a new outfit. I can't think of anything."  
"Go into my room, and open my dresser."  
"I already did."

"This is about Michael!"  
"Natalie, I will throw all of these into the pool. Particularly this—how do you wear this? It's tiny. Do you—ooh, that's gross. It's got—"  
"Put it back!"  
"Fine. Now, tell me fashion stuff. Or, actually, tell me what to wear."  
"Hmm…find the brown tank top."  
"Which one?"

"The 13th Street one. Got it?"  
"Humm…yeah. Now what?"  
"Jeans. Any pair, but lighter colored. No rips, you always wear those. Got it? Good. Brown Bear boots, the brown ones."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You called me."  
"Fine. I'll put it on. Please hold."  
…

…

"Natalie?"  
"What?"  
"This tank top's too small."  
"No, it's supposed to be like that. Skin showing. Good."

Luna hesitated.

"Trust me, Lunny, you look great."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Anytime."

Luna hung up the phone and studied herself in the mirror again, stopping herself from trying to pull down her shirt, which showed about an inch of skin before her jeans started.

She got home at 9:00, the last home. Everyone was scattered around, and she headed straight for the shower. It was late when she got out, and she expected everyone to be asleep as she headed downstairs for a snack. She only jumped a little when she saw Michael sitting at the table, reading a book. He looked up.

"Hey, Luna. How was—uh."

She raised an eyebrow at him coolly, despite her beating heart.

"You're—um, that's…you look really nice."

Luna blushed. "Uh, thanks."

He smiled at her, and she had to smile back. They stayed for a minute, until Michael yawned.

"I, uh…I'd better go to bed. I'm pretty beat."  
With that, he left the room, and Luna could tell that he was blushing too.

"Luna!"

She jumped again. Natalie was in the kitchen, wearing a robe. Myles stood by the fridge, cleaning out the old food.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" Luna complained. Myles winked at her.

"No point of going to bed without her," He said, using an empty plate to gesture at Natalie.

"I need to teach you to flirt."  
"You know how?"  
"That's mean."

"No, really. He just hangs onto your every word."

Natalie sighed. "Well, anyway. You oughta tell him he looks nice when he's working out."  
"But he won't be wearing a shirt!"  
"Exactly."

Luna shook her head. "Can I do this my way, please? I don't even know…I don't even know if he's…"

"Whatever, I'm tired. We'll chat later." Natalie left, Myles close on her heels.

Luna ate a small bowl of cereal in the same spot that Michael had been in earlier, and that when she noticed Michael's smell—cologne and his hear product, mixing to make a wonderful smell that she wished came in a bottle. She inhaled, but only smelled cereal.

Thursday. Luna had woken up around midnight, and gotten up. So by noon, she had been exhausted. And she missed Michael. He'd been asleep when she'd gotten home the night before, and they had barely exchanged five words that morning, her being tired and him being late.

So, when, out of sorts, she climbed into bed, she didn't really mind when that smell hit her and she realized that she was in Michael's bed. She fell asleep.

Myles and Natalie got home within an hour with each other, and went swimming to ease their boredom, so Luna didn't wake up until 6:58, two minutes before Michael got home.

Panic shooting through her, she threw off the covers, threw them back into place, and ran out of the bedroom and into hers in time to see Michael walk up on the sidewalk. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she reasoned that he didn't usually go right to his bedroom when he got back, so she changed clothes and went to have a run on the treadmill.

But then she heard his voice—greeting her—which sent goose bumps down her back. She'd been that close to being caught.

"Hi, Michael," she said, smiling.

"Hey, Luna. You look nice." Then he sort of jumped, catching himself, since she exercised in a sports bra and spandex. "I—I mean, not like—I just—you always look nice."

Luna smiled at the man across from her, now in gym shorts and tennis shoes.

"You look nice, too Michael," She told him, getting off the treadmill and heading downstairs to water her plants, leaving him grinning down at his bare chest.

Friday morning. Land of the overslept. But somehow, in the morning, Natalie found time to pull Luna aside and tell her.

"Pregnant?" Luna squeaked. Natalie nodded.

"Yep! I haven't had time to tell Myles, though, so don't mention it."  
"I won't…" Luna spluttered

Michael walked by. "Luna, come give me a hug."

She surprised herself by being happy to comply, giving him a tight squeeze before dashing off to do something or other.

Michael smiled. He had been correct of the origin of the smell on his pillow—fresh air and grass. Luna.

**A bit scattered, but I'm trying to catch up to where I'm at playing and where I'm at writing. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
